Relaxation
by devotedtodreams
Summary: When you're not sure how to relax, it's always helpful when someone else thinks ahead of you. After working for three days straight, Seto Kaiba comes to exactly that conclusion. Stoicshipping oneshot, Priest SethxSeto Kaiba


Et voilà, my second Stoicshipping story! I know it's short, but hey... that's just the way it is. This is what happens when I'm bored out of my mind during school and make use of the writing pad I always carry around with me...

I hope you'll enjoy it! :)

(BTW: I'm not so sure about the rating - is it okay or should I change it? I'm often unsure about that part...)

* * *

The dark scowl on his face couldn't hide his tiredness. Working for almost three days straight while living off coffee and maybe a piece or two of dry bread plus a total of barely four hours of sleep took its toll on anyone, and now even Seto Kaiba had had enough. As a young adult, he needed the rest anyway, but he was known to ignore that, and the result was crankiness and a poor lifestyle despite his riches.

Now the teenage CEO dragged himself up the stairs, one word repeating itself in his head like a mantra: _Relax, relax, rela_x… Yes, now he only wished to relax, but because he did that so rarely, he was actually unsure how to go about it: read a book? Simply lie down? Hang out of the window like a life-sized doll? He was so deep in thought that he walked right into someone – fortunately, he hadn't been walking very fast, so the collision didn't even nearly result in a fall. With an irritated grunt, he looked up.

A man who resembled him quite a lot gazed at him with calmness and evident concern in the lapis lazuli eyes. Thick, reddish-brown hair fell past his shoulders, and his tan skin was a remarkable difference to Seto's pale skin. This other man wore a sleeveless linen robe and simple slippers.

"Hikari, you look very much like you're in need of a rest," he spoke in a deep voice.

"You don't say! Move, Seth, I need to… to relax," Seto finally finished with an impatient wave of his hand.

The Egyptian nodded. "Admitting that is the first step of the procedure. Mokuba will be happy to hear about this." He paused when Seto snorted, then continued as he extended a hand: "Come, Hikari; I have foreseen that this would happen, so I will help you relax."

"Seth, I want to **relax**, not have sex," Seto said bluntly.

"You drew a wrong conclusion – that's not what I'm after. Not until you've relaxed. Trust me," his counterpart asked of him, still offering his hand.

For now taking that as a promise, Seto grabbed the other's hand, then he was led into his (**their**) bedroom. As he followed his lover, Seto marveled yet again at how graceful Seth walked. Whether it had something to do with the fact that the other only wore a robe instead of belts and straps or not, he didn't know, but what mattered was that the ancient High Priest had such a smooth pace… it sounded cheesy, but at times Seto figured that he wouldn't be surprised to learn that Yami's cousin could walk across a meadow without crushing a single flower.

Seth led him to the bathroom, and when he opened the door, his reincarnation almost started gawking: the lights were burning at a very dim level, and candles had been set up around the sink and the bathtub. Said tub was filled with water that was steaming slightly, and a perfect layer of bubbles covered the surface. The room smelled pleasantly of sandalwood.

"…Ah…" the cerulean-eyed teen sighed in wonder.

Seth turned to look at him and smiled genuinely. "I thought that the atmosphere would need to be appropriate too. Now strip yourself of all that weighs you down so you can relax properly."

Seto squeezed the hand he was holding before undressing. He knew that he was being watched, but because it was his lover, he didn't mind. When he had removed all his clothes, Seth took them and went to deposit them on a chair in the bedroom while Seto gingerly lowered himself into the water. A first moan escaped his lips when he slowly settled down, already enjoying the soothing feeling of the water.

"I believe I may presume that you like it."

The older Kaiba brother lazily opened his eyes and saw Seth standing next to the tub with a rapt smile gracing the lips that were just as thin as his own were.

"Very. Thank you so much…" Seto sighed.

"I'm not finished yet." With that, the Egyptian climbed onto the generously large platform behind the tub, then reached around his lighter half's head, dipped his hands into the water and then slowly began to massage the teen's arms. Those were full of tension, and after a few seconds, Seth applied some pressure to his touch. He heard how Seto sucked in his breath through his teeth. He leaned down and whispered into the brunet's ear: "You're so awfully tense…"

"I know… and stressed," Seto murmured.

"Your work is going well, though, isn't it?" Seth asked as he squeezed the CEO's shoulders, making their owner start a bit, only to relax a bit more right thereafter.

"Yes… but that's what keeps me so busy."

"Ah. Well then; close your eyes, dear Hikari, and don't think about that anymore. Let your thoughts take flight and drift away…" Seth chanted softly and intensified his touches even more, though never losing a certain amount of tenderness.

For a moment, the stubborn businessman part within Seto strained against the invitation to take it easy, but Seto himself demolished that part for now so he could get some deserved peace. He closed his eyes, and all by itself, a content smile adorned his face – and if the fangirls could have seen him just then, they would have swooned. The Dragon Champion let himself get fully in touch with his surroundings: the water with the bubbles that obscured everything from his lower chest down; the feeling of the smooth porcelain the tub was made of; the sandalwood-scented air that was like a warm blanket above the water… and last but definitely not least, Seth's hands that were helping his muscles relax. Those long, slender fingers that glided over his skin like silk… by Ra, even when the touch was meant to be comforting, it still managed to arouse him almost instantly! He groaned when his darker half's thumbs dug into his shoulder blades, varying the pressure until the hardness of the muscle subsided.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" Seth asked as he made some slow circles on the just relaxed spots as an aftermath of the briefly painful moment.

"A lot. Damn, you're a god when it comes to this…" Seto half-stifled a moan when another hard spot was taken care of.

"Don't hold back if you feel the desire to express your pleasure. Besides; I like to hear you moan like that," Seth's voice whispered before a warm tongue licked Seto's earlobe affectionately.

"Mmh… You're making me want you so badly," the elder Kaiba breathed, turning his head a bit.

"I know," Seth replied with a hint of slyness, "But it's always better when you're at least feeling halfway human instead of cranky and stiff after too many hours in an office chair."

"You have a point there."

The High Priest chuckled quietly, then made himself more comfortable as he lay down on his stomach before draping his arms over Seto's shoulders and resting his chin on one of them. Serenely and lazily, his hands now began to caress the other's pale chest.

"Oh, Seto… you're so beautiful…!" he muttered dreamily.

The brunet turned his head again and lightly kissed his counterpart's temple. "I got the looks from you. **You're** the one who's beautiful."

Seth looked straight into the CEO's eyes. "I love you so much… Spending almost 3000 years in the Shadow Realm wasn't pleasant, but it was by far worth it now that I have met you."

"And I… Sometimes this whole past-life ordeal overstrains my comprehension. At first, I really thought that Yugi and the dweebs were just full of crap when they first told me about it. But now I can hardly stand for the same opinion I had back then – and you're the proof for that. No matter how hard I tried to deny your existence at first, all I can say now is that I love you too, Seth. Yugi and Ryou were definitely right when they claimed that a yami completes oneself perfectly," Seto told him.

"Where there is light, there must be darkness as well," Seth agreed.

"And when they meet…" Seto began in a sensual whisper before capturing the Pharaoh's cousin's lips in a passionate kiss.

Aside from sex, of course, kissing was one of the most special things they experienced with each other: when no comfort was needed and the two of them practically clashed together, neither one could predict who would be the dominator by the end of the touch. Sometimes it was Seth, and other times it was Seto. When things really got wild, they bore down on each other like two of their cherished Blue Eyes White Dragons, and then they would tear at each other and nip, lick, suck and bite until one side would finally admit defeat. Usually, that only came to be after a wonderfully hot and tiring procedure of making love…

Seth purred contentedly when he felt two arms embrace him as good as possible, thus instantly making his linen robe wet and stick to him. He inched forward a bit; just enough so that he wouldn't slide over the edge and into the water as well. Before long, he felt the demand in Seto's touch, and he knew that quite soon, they might briefly interrupt their foreplay so they could go continue it on a softer surface; namely, on the satin sheets of a spacious bed. When the brunet gently bit his lower lip, he drew back a bit with a small laugh.

"My, my, Hikari; you can't wait anymore, right?"

"Can **you**?" Seto asked back challengingly.

"I believe you know the answer. But I will stick to what I said before: not until you have relaxed. **Are** you relaxed?"

"Why don't you come feel me and find out?" Seto teased him.

"I should have known you would say something like that," Seth replied.

Seto smirked, and suddenly – completely without warning – he turned around, grabbed his dark half by the collar and pushed himself to the other end of the tub. Seth gave a startled yelp as he consequentially slid over the edge and splashed into the water. Gasping, he resurfaced and found himself looking into the smug face of the elder Kaiba. He brushed a few dripping hair strands out of his face. After pausing shortly, he sighed theatrically:

"You really mean business…"

"I'm a businessman; what else did you expect?"

Seth shrugged, and that was all he could do before Seto wrapped his arms tightly around the now drenched Egyptian and went right back to kissing him. Now it was the former spirit's turn to moan as raw desire came over him – and he figured that this time, the bed would stay dry…

x--**THE END**--x

* * *

It's gonna stay like this because I cannot - I simply cannot - write explicit things, or a lemon, in other words. So please don't ask me to make a twoshot out of this. _(apologetic bow)_

I'd love to know what you think, so reviews are welcome!

See ya!


End file.
